


Parties

by tsuyamon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Drinking, Drinking Games, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Experimentation, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyamon/pseuds/tsuyamon
Summary: When Kaiba and Jounouchi attend parties, things get kind of weird - for everyone else, that is.There are no chapters, this is just a lil collection of random one shots that revolve around a party theme. :)





	Parties

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as (and in my opinion, still is) drabble - pretty much no plot here, lots of flirting and kissing and roughhousing. No dog references or nicknames, just a loving and healthy (and horny) relationship between our two beautiful boys in love!! This is super long because like I said, there ain't no hardcore plot mothafucka!!!
> 
> Kaiba only addresses him as Katsuya, which is my new headcanon that I will 100% fight you about <3
> 
> To address the polyamory tag - Jounouchi likes it when Kaiba kisses other boys in front of him, and encourages him to do so once or twice. Jou also kisses Anzu once, because who could resist that sweet lil drunken face? All very innocent fun, just drunken kissing between friends and no sexy stuff :) (I know I'm weird for writing this ok)

As soon as they turned the corner, he spotted the karaoke bar that Yuugi had been telling him about. It stuck out like a sore thumb - the block was lined with pubs and bars, but on the end was a huge neon sign, bright pink and in the shape of a microphone. The two doubles his friends had bought him at their last stop were starting to sink in, and Jounouchi bit his tongue to avoid laughing out loud at nothing.

The buzz of his friends behind him - Otogi, Honda, Anzu, Yuugi, Bakura, and a rather large group of mutual friends he wasn’t as close with, but the more the merrier - kept him relaxed. It had been a good two or three months since he’d had any alcohol, and it was hitting him harder than he’d expected. He made a mental note to text Kaiba once they made it inside.

They hovered outside for a minute to let Otogi finish his cigarette, and after stumbling in, Jounouchi pulled himself onto the nearest stool in an effort to steady himself.

‘Birthday boy, huh?’

He glanced up to find a young woman wiping down what was currently a very busy bar. She flashed him a grin as she pulled out several glasses and poured three shots of whiskey, handing two to a pair of girls in front of her and setting the other in front of Jounouchi.

‘Whoops! Made one too many,’ she winked. ‘Happy birthday, love.’

It took a few seconds to remember the tiara Anzu had forced him to wear, which was apparently some kind of universally understood symbol of birthday-ism. He smiled and gave a nod back, downing the shot before he had a chance to stop himself. A burly hand gripped his arm suddenly.

‘Jou, come to this side! Everyone is dancing!’

Honda tugged him off the barstool and he shuffled over against a wall on the other side of the bar. From there he watched the others bump against each other out on the cramped, crowded dance floor. It was hard not to smile while watching them, it was clear they were all enjoying themselves. He pressed his weight against the wall and suddenly remembered his plan to text Kaiba.

‘Are you a prince?’

Jounouchi gripped his phone in his pocket and turned to face a sharp-jawed, doe-eyed, goddess of a woman, only a couple inches shorter than him. He smiled and slurred out a response.

‘Nah, birthday.’

She grinned. ‘Don’t be so humble, Prince… ?’ She held out her hand.

He took it and gave it a weak squeeze. ‘Jounouchi.’

‘I’m Sakura,’ her eyes flashed, and she stepped closer, ‘and you’re very handsome, Jounouchi.’

‘Thanks,’ he slurred, his guard let down by the now five shots sitting in his stomach. The sudden pressure of her fingers on his waist sent a bolt of electricity through him, and he straightened up.

‘Are you here with anyone?’ she cooed.

‘His boyfriend,’ Kaiba appeared on the other side of Jounouchi, taking a small step in front of him.

After a few seconds of bewildered staring, the girl mumbled an apology and slunk back onto the dance floor. Jounouchi had already looped both arms around Kaiba’s waist, hugging him clumsily from behind, and Kaiba wriggled loose and turned to face him. He placed a finger under Jounouchi’s chin and tilted his head up and to either side, squinting at him.

‘You’re drunk.’

‘So?’ Jounouchi stuck out his tongue.

‘So you’re cute,’ Kaiba purred, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Jounouchi’s ear. ‘Will you remember this tomorrow?’

‘Not if I have another shot,’ he slurred, grinning. ‘Buy me one.’

They both stood their ground for a few seconds, engaged in a silent staring contest (drenched with sexual tension), before Kaiba sighed.

‘As you wish, princess.’ He turned on his heel and Jounouchi watched him glide over to the bar with hearts in his eyes.

He would never tell Kaiba how much he loved being called that.

~

One more shot had turned into one more round once Otogi discovered Kaiba’s arrival, and Jounouchi smirked as he watched Kaiba down one of his own to appease his friends.

‘Fuck yes! One more! Do another one!’

They’d managed to find an empty booth, and Otogi and Honda kept up their hounding until Kaiba finally rolled his eyes and got up from the table to their cheers, coming back with a fresh double shot of gin. After an obnoxious countdown from Honda, he downed the entire thing with all the grace and poise of a professional, as usual.

‘Go put in a song,’ Kaiba suggested. ‘Sing one for Katsuya.’

‘Holy shit, that’s a good idea!’ Otogi smackd Kaiba in the chest, thrilled at the suggestion, making Jounouchi sit up suddenly. Kaiba didn’t react though, only nodding in encouragement as he and Honda stumbled their way over to the karaoke stand, leaving them alone in the booth.

At this point Jounouchi was having trouble distinguishing what was happening around him, but his knee suddenly went warm and he knew Kaiba must be squeezing him under the table. He turned and met Kaiba’s gaze, flopping his arms onto the table in an effort to keep his head up.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Mhmmm,’ Jounouchi hummed at him, closing his eyes.

‘Can you hear me?’ Kaiba moved closer into him, his mouth now almost touching Jounouchi’s ear. The music had quieted down a little for someone who had requested a slower song, and Kaiba’s gravelly voice echoed in his head.

‘Mmm,’ he grunted.

‘I want to see you with only that tiara on later,’ Kaiba murmured into his ear, and heat bloomed in Jounouchi’s stomach.

‘Mmm,’ Jounouchi hummed, squirming in his seat. The hand on his knee only gripped tighter, migrating upwards.

‘You’re so fucking beautiful, you can’t go anywhere without causing a scene, hm?’ Kaiba spoke as though he were sentencing a punishment. ‘

Hearing him swear sent a chill down Jounouchi’s spine, and he shifted in his seat again, suddenly very turned on. They were both smushed into the corner of the booth now, unnoticed by anyone else in the bar.

Suddenly Kaiba lightly bit his earlobe, forcing a small noise out of him, and before he could respond, Kaiba whispered sharply into his ear.

‘I love you, Katsuya.’

Unable to keep his composure any longer, he reached for the neck of Kaiba’s shirt, grabbing the fabric and twisting it, roughly closing any distance between them and bringing their faces together. It was only a few seconds before Jounouchi was on his knees on the leather seat, pulling Kaiba underneath him.

After a few minutes under the table, Bakura’s shrill voice yelled over whoever was singing.

‘How am I always the one who finds you two like this?’

Kaiba shifted his position to something resembling sitting, glaring at him.

‘That _is_ quite a coincidence, isn’t it?’ he shot back. He was quickly satisfied as his cheeks turned bright red before he cleared his throat and continued.

‘Is Jou okay? They’re singing him a song and want him to be there.’

Kaiba sighed. ‘I’ll bring him over.’

~

After listening to Honda and Otogi’s… _excellent_ rendition of _My Best Friend’s Girl,_ the group had done a final round of shots (except Jounouchi, although Kaiba actually took another to everyone’s surprise) and started the walk to Otogi’s house to keep the party going. It was just past midnight, and they planned on stretching this out as long as possible.

Leaving the bar, Jounouchi stubbornly refused any help that was offered to him, and after only a block or two of stumbling back and forth, he plopped down in front of a bar and sulked. Upon seeing him so pouty and with a tiara on, a girl who had been smoking outside offered him a cigarette, which he gladly took.

This unscheduled stop didn’t bother anyone, and they all drunkenly entertained themselves, yelling and running around in the deserted intersection. Otogi and Honda both took the opportunity for a smoke break and squatted next to Jounouchi to light his cigarette.

‘Haven’t seen you smoke in a while,’ Honda chuckled as he held out his lighter and watched him struggle to line it up. ‘What’s Kaiba think?’

After a particularly long first drag, Jounouchi waved a hand at him dismissively. ‘He don’t care.’ He sat up suddenly and squinted his eyes at the crowd in front of them, still very unsteady. ‘Where is he?’

Otogi craned his neck and waved at the others, who were standing on the corner chatting. ‘Looks like he’s talking to Yuugi. You want me to get him?’

‘He’ll come,’ Jounouchi grinned at Honda and waved his hands in front of him. ‘Help.’

Honda furrowed his brow and hoisted Jounouchi up, leaning him against the wall.

‘Why would he-’

‘And who gave you that?’ Kaiba appeared in front of them, shooting a glare at Otogi, who raised his hands in innocence.

‘I’uno,’ Jounouchi hummed and did his best to shrug, one arm still around Honda’s shoulders. He chewed his lip feverishly and held eye contact with Kaiba, who smoldered back. Right when their relationship had started, they’d mutually decided to keep any public displays of affection to a minimum - but with the amount of alcohol currently affecting them both, that completely flew out the window.

After another long drag, Jounouchi held the smoke out in front of him. ‘Hmm?’

Another tense staring contest was held, this one ending much quicker when Kaiba’s current lack of self control took over and he gingerly took it from Jounouchi’s hand and hit it.

‘Fuck,’ Jounouchi mumbled. Watching Kaiba smoke was always breathtaking, and under the current circumstances, was starting to make him dizzy. Kaiba dropped the butt on the ground and stepped on it, twisting his boot.

‘Whenever you’re ready, Katsuya,’ he mumbled, and floated through the crowd and back over to Yuugi on the corner.

‘Jesus, are you okay?’ Honda had noticed Kaiba’s departure and upon seeing Jounouchi in a daze, seemed genuinely concerned for his well-being.

‘He’s so pretty, with the cigarette,’ Jounouchi slurred, shuffling backwards in an attempt to straighten up against the wall. Honda and Otogi exchanged a grin. The entire time Jounouchi and Kaiba had been together, they’d had yet to get a word out of him about pretty much anything to do with their relationship.

‘Oh yeah?’ Otogi prompted.

‘He’s so fuckin’ great, like, sorry,’ he babbled on, allowing them to lean him onto their shoulders before he could crumple to the ground. ‘Won’t talk about it, don’t wanna make no one feel weird.’

They laughed at this, and Honda squeezed him into a side hug. ‘You can always talk about him, dude. I just don’t wanna know any nasty details, you know-’

‘Fuck that shit, ignore Honda,’ Otogi interrupted. ‘I wanna hear all that shit. Kaiba’s like a forbidden fruit, I’d die to at least know how big he is.’

‘Christ, ‘Togi! Fucking gross,’ Honda kicked at his shins over Jounouchi.

‘Oh my god, Kaib’s pretty big,’ Jounouchi slurred, punctuating his statement with a high pitched laugh. ‘Fuckin’ shit, ‘Togi, he’s fuckin’ sexy. He loves when I get on top of’im and he always puts like, his fingers in my fuckin’ mouth all the time, and-’

‘Okay, we’re done,’ Honda cut him off and dragged him back to their friends to the sound of Otogi’s giggling.

With the group reassembled, Honda leaned Jounouchi against a pole to readjust before continuing their walk home. Without a word, Kaiba walked over and bent down in front of Jounouchi, who clumsily hoisted himself onto his back. Kaiba straightened up and shifted them into a more comfortable position before joining the group. It took Honda a few moments to catch up with them, momentarily stunned after witnessing something so uncharacteristically tender.

As they walked, Jounouchi’s arms stayed lazily draped around Kaiba, his face nestled into the crook of his neck. They travelled to the sound of their own mindless chatter for a few blocks before Otogi lit a new cigarette and turned to Kaiba.

‘How are you two?’

Normally, no one would dare ask him such a personal question - but right now, Otogi knew that Kaiba’s guard was lower than it probably ever would be again, and he was dying for more gossip. He grinned as soon as Kaiba began speaking, the usual poise and fluidity of his speech now muffled.

‘He’s my best friend,’ he said quietly. ‘We’re great.’

‘I hear you like puttin’ your fingers in his mouth,’ Otogi giggled. Teasing him was such a rare opportunity that it was impossible not to take advantage of.

Kaiba’s face flushed, but he seemed unruffled and even smiled. ‘Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. Katusya’s very pretty.’

Jounouchi hummed into Kaiba’s neck, and it was Otogi’s turn to blush as Anzu burst out laughing.

‘He’s not my type,’ Otogi mumbled.

‘No, that’s Kaiba,’ Honda interrupted, always eager to make fun of Otogi, who was famous for dishing it and not being able to take it. Kaiba grinned as his cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red.

‘Shut the fuck up, Honda,’ Otogi snapped, shoving him. ‘Jesus Christ.’

‘He called you a forbidden fruit, Kaib,’ Jounouchi giggled from Kaiba’s back, keeping him busy with balancing them while walking. ‘Even asked me how big you are.’

Kaiba laughed loudly at this, startling everyone, and Otogi crossed his arms and puffed on his cigarette in defeated silence for the rest of the walk.

~

They arrived at Otogi’s house only a few minutes later, and Kaiba slowly lowered Jounouchi onto the couch while the others set up some music. After bringing him a very full glass of water and forcing him to drink it, Kaiba sat down next to him and swung an arm around his shoulder, content to sit with him until he was ready to leave.

‘Strip poker, anyone?’ Otogi waggled his eyebrows at everyone who had started dancing, laughing as he was met with groans. ‘We should play something though!’

‘Spin the bottle,’ Jounouchi managed to slur loud enough to surprise everyone, a few girls exchanging nervous glances. ‘C’mon, Kaib’ll even play.’ He turned to look at Kaiba. ‘Hm?’

They exchanged a look that no one else understood, and Jounouchi grinned and sprang up from the couch too quickly, stumbling to one side before yelling to no one in particular, ‘Get a bottle!’

Otogi yanked Honda into the kitchen behind him, stretching to grab an empty wine bottle on the top of the fridge.

‘What the hell is Jou doing?’ Otogi frantically questioned. ‘I don’t get it, I’m fuckin’ all nervous now.’

‘They’re just weird,’ Honda shrugged and laughed. ‘I think they both like seeing the other one get attention… I dunno. Some freaky shit like that.’

Otogi considered this. He was definitely familiar with swinging, and even though Honda was too vanilla to consider it, Otogi couldn’t deny that with two boys as beautiful as Kaiba and Jounouchi, it made sense. And it was hot.

‘Well I can’t say I’m not happy to participate, then,’ he winked, and Honda rolled his eyes in response as they walked back into the den. Anzu had arranged everyone into a circle, making it more obvious how many people were actually present. There were almost 25 altogether, some of them clearly friends of friends, unaware of how weird shit was about to get. Otogi grinned - this would certainly be interesting.

He walked to the middle and placed the bottle on the floor, returning to the edge and wiggling his way between two girls.

‘You first,’ Jounouchi pointed at him from across the circle.

Otogi sighed and crawled back to the middle to spin the bottle, landing on a girl sitting next to Kaiba. He crawled over and kissed her to a chorus of giggles, and it was her turn to spin.

Several turns went by, everyone only getting more restless as time went on. Two girls finally kissed, much to the delight of all the boys, but Jounouchi only groaned impatiently. The next spin landed on Kaiba, and a girl most of them had never seen before crawled over and kneeled in front of him, extremely nervous.

Drool was practically dripping from Jounouchi’s mouth as he watched her lean in, meeting Kaiba’s mouth - before she could pull away though, Kaiba pushed into her slightly and kissed her for a second longer, making her open her eyes before she jumped back and covered her mouth. As she shuffled back over to her seat, her surrounding friends all squealed.

Kaiba stretched out towards the bottle, tall enough to avoid having to crawl, and spun it, calm as ever. As it stopped, a loud chorus of cheers erupted from his side of the circle.

‘Otogi!’ Anzu giggled, smacking him in the shoulder and interrupting his flirting with the girl next to him. He looked up sharply, annoyed by the disturbance, to find Kaiba calmly kneeling in front of him.

‘Wait, what...?’ Otogi felt his face heat up and frantically looked around, but before he could protest further Kaiba leaned in and kissed him firmly on the mouth, softly biting his lip as he pulled away. Everyone was shouting now.

Blood roared in Otogi’s ears, though, and he could only stare as Kaiba casually made his way back over to Jounouchi, whose eyes resembled dinner plates. The squealing calmed down, and after a few seconds, the girl Otogi had been flirting with elbowed him in the ribs.

‘Oh, right,’ he stuttered, having to clear his throat before crawling towards the bottle and spinning it for the second time. As it slowed near Kaiba’s side, he felt his pulse quicken, but when it landed on Jounouchi, he breathed a sigh of relief.

‘Come to me,’ Jounouchi yelled, stretching out both arms in front of him.

Chest still thumping, Otogi crawled over to Jounouchi, who wasted no time grabbing the sides of his face and sloppily kissing him. Exactly the same as Kaiba, he bit Otogi’s lip as he pulled away, albeit much harder.

‘You both do that,’ he mumbled as he wiped his mouth, his face flushing when Kaiba laughed loudly for a second time.

‘Where do you think I got it from?’ Kaiba said, leaning back on his hands.

~

After a good twenty more minutes of spin the bottle, most of the group returned to dancing, with the rest setting up a drinking game. Yuugi requested Kaiba’s help with reaching something in the kitchen, and so Otogi was tasked with moving Jounouchi to the couch.

‘How was kissin’ my boyfriend, huh?’ he giggled and tapped Otogi on the nose as he set him down. ‘Fuckin’ handsome, right?’

With another shot in his system, Otogi felt more at ease with what was going on, however his adrenaline seemed like it was still pumping. Either way, he’d decided he was definitely enjoying himself.

‘It was nice,’ he mumbled, eyeing Jounouchi as he sipped his beer.

‘Nice?’ Jounouchi sat up and smacked Otogi’s knee, giggling. ‘You wanna do it again?’

Otogi snorted. ‘What’s up with you? You never say a word about him and now you’re like, whoring him out.’

Jounouchi crossed his arms and huffed, leaning back into the couch. ‘I ain’t whorin’ anyone out, _Otogi._ We’re doin’ great. I’d count your fuckin’ blessings, you got kissed by fuckin’ Kaiba.’

‘Hey, I’m not trying to shame you or anything, and I’m definitely not complaining,’ Otogi defended. ‘Just surprised is all. I get it though, you’re both gorgeous and it’s fuckin’ hot. Nothing wrong with it.’

Jounouchi relaxed a little, leaning forward onto his knees and struggling to keep his head up. ‘S’okay. Not usually so weird in fronta you guys, honestly, Iuno how I got Seto to go along with it.’

‘Go along with what?’ Kaiba plopped down next to Otogi and leaned over him, waiting for Jounouchi to continue.

‘Nothin’, fuckin’ angel,’ he mumbled. His head rolled to the side and he smushed the front of his face with his hand in an effort to keep looking at them. ‘Kiss Otogi, Kaib, c’mon.’

‘Hush,’ Kaiba hummed at him. His leg pressed against Otogi’s, whose heartbeat had started racing again. Kaiba gestured towards the game of beer pong that was being set up. ‘Feel free to join them. I can take care of him.’

Otogi took a second to process all his options, and during his moment of  hesitation, Kaiba sighed.

‘Katsuya gets sort of… _playful,_ when he drinks,’ he explained. ‘I really am sorry if either of us made you uncomfortable. He’s very inebriated, don’t feel bad about ignoring him.’

Just being this close to Kaiba was weird, but hearing him apologize was straight up bizarre. But Otogi couldn’t lie - he’d definitely admired him from afar for years, so as strange as this was, he was thrilled to take advantage of what would probably be his only opportunity to hook up with him.

‘No one makes me uncomfortable,’ he assured, pressing back into Kaiba’s side. Kaiba hummed in response and leaned back, crossing his arms and haphazardly spreading his legs.

‘Kiss my boyfriend,’ Jounouchi stage-whispered into Otogi’s ear. ‘He’s pretty. I know you wanna.’

At this point, even Otogi had to laugh at the absurdity of this situation. He tried his hardest to ignore Jounouchi’s muffled mutters of excitement and stole a glance at Kaiba sprawled in the corner of the couch, silently observing the game of beer pong going on in the middle of the room. He fiddled with his bottom lip absentmindedly, but it was impossible to tell if he was actually listening - his poker face was unclockable.

‘ _I’m_ not gonna be the one to do something,’ Otogi hissed over the music as he turned back around to face Jounouchi again. His giggles were infectious, though, and Otogi found himself stifling a laugh and smiling in spite of his nerves.

‘Oh my _god,_ you’re a pussy,’ Jounouchi made a show of rolling his eyes and reached across Otogi to smack Kaiba’s leg. ‘Otogi wantsa kiss you now,’ he slurred when Kaiba looked over.

His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest at this point, and Otogi could only sit frozen in place and watch as Kaiba shifted his weight forward and with absolutely no hesitation, grab him gently by the chin and kiss him.

After a second or two, Otogi’s brain stopped screaming and he relaxed and reciprocated, his hand shaking as he reached for the couch to readjust his position. His hand landed firmly on Kaiba’s knee, though, and he immediately responded with a surge of enthusiasm, pushing into Otogi and opening his mouth.

It wasn’t long before he was almost out of breath and broke away, head swirling. He’d done a lot of weird shit, but being encouraged to make out with Seto Kaiba by his own boyfriend, who happened to be one of Otogi’s _good_ friends, was a little overwhelming. Kaiba leaned back into the corner of the couch and crossed his arms, his poker face now a small smile.

Suddenly aware of Jounouchi’s silence behind him, Otogi twisted around to find him on the floor in front of the couch, with his head leaning on the cushion he’d been sitting on.

‘Do I want to know what you’re doing over here?’ Anzu came up behind Jounouchi and nudged him with her foot. He waved an arm in her direction and made a shoo-ing motion, making Kaiba chuckle from behind Otogi.

‘Havin’ a good time,’ he yelled up at her. ‘Boy shit.’

Anzu scoffed at him and swirled her drink in her hand.

‘‘Zu,’ Jounouchi yelled abruptly, exerting an intense amount of effort to hoist himself back onto the couch. He patted his lap. ‘Come’re.’

‘You’re way too drunk,’ she laughed, but when he raised his arms and smiled up at her, she rolled her eyes and sat in his lap, putting her legs to the side. Just as Kaiba had done to Otogi, Jounouchi reached under Anzu’s chin and attempted to bring her face forward.

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. ‘You are too much right now, Jounouchi.’

‘Hey,’ Jounouchi pouted. ‘S’my birthday.’

‘Jesus,’ Kaiba mumbled, and Otogi twisted around to find him leaning forward for a better view, chewing his lip. He glanced at Otogi. ‘Katsuya is ridiculous when he drinks.’

‘And you’re fine with it?’ Otogi blurted, immediately regretting it, but Kaiba only shrugged.

‘We’re very secure in our relationship.’ He paused. ‘And it’s fun,’ he mumbled, smiling before covering the bottom half of his face with his hand, staring intently at Jounouchi.

Anzu stood up suddenly and wiped her mouth, her face completely red. Jounouchi held onto her arm and she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

‘You are _so silly_!’ she yelled, pinching his cheek and laughing nervously. Jou laughed back and slid to the floor again, covering his face with his hands. ‘Sorry, Kaiba,’ she added, looking anywhere but directly at him.

‘We’ve talked about this, Anzu,’ Kaiba said, standing up and walking over to sit next to Jounouchi on the floor. He patted her on the back before he sat down and added, ‘You’re fine.’

Jounouchi abruptly rolled over and straddled him, instantly and methodically snaking his hand underneath Kaiba’s shirt and grabbing his neck in one quick motion. Kaiba wasn’t nearly as drunk though, and reacted quickly, pulling his hand out from under his shirt and somehow moving him off of his lap and back onto the floor.

Being pushed away only encouraged Jounouchi, and Otogi and Anzu watched as he got up and wrestled Kaiba into the couch next to them. Things escalated quickly, both boys grabbing each other by the throat and going for spots they knew were ticklish, and Otogi stood up from the couch, concerned for his own safety next to two six foot, horny drunks.

The music had gotten louder, and Honda and Yuugi had come over after searching for Otogi in almost every other part of the house. After watching them fight for a while, Kaiba and Jounouchi’s small audience started chatting amongst themselves, waiting for them to tire each other out.

Otogi turned around a few minutes later to invite both boys to a round of beer pong and found them rather violently making out, Jounouchi clawing at Kaiba’s jeans.

Kaiba laughed underneath Jounouchi’s mouth as he fought off his hands, having to use a remarkable amount of strength to take control of his wrists and force them away from his belt buckle. He pulled away and held Jounouchi in front of him, their noses almost touching.

‘Katsuya,’ he said quietly, ‘we are at your birthday party.’

‘But _you’re_ here,’ Jounouchi pouted, struggling in his grip. Kaiba held his arms firmly, though, and Otogi noticed how flushed his cheeks were.

‘And I’ll be there when we go home tonight,’ Kaiba purred, gently nuzzling his nose against Jounouchi’s, who continued to pout. Kaiba then turned to Otogi and looked at him expectantly, still holding Jounouchi’s wrists.

‘Oh,’ Otogi stammered, caught staring, ‘I was just gonna, um, see if you guys wanted to play beer pong.’

Kaiba fought against Jounouchi’s struggling but maintained a straight face. ‘I’m not sure if I can get him to-’

‘Let _go_ ,’ Jounouchi yelled, laughing, and he clumsily stood up from the couch, bringing Kaiba up with him. Still not letting go of his wrists, Kaiba’s mask broke and he grinned as Jounouchi backed him up, roughly shoving him against the wall next to the couch.

Honda took a step forward, worried about how violent they were getting, but Anzu pressed a hand to his chest and shook her head. Even with Kaiba’s hands still gripping his arms, Jounouchi had somehow raised a hand to his throat and was right in his face, yelling incoherently as Kaiba laughed harder than they’d ever seen. Everyone exchanged amused glances and sipped their drinks - Jounouchi was the only person on earth who could make Kaiba act like this, and it was very entertaining to witness.

‘Katsuya!’ Kaiba yelled over the music, still laughing as he maintained his grip on Jounouchi’s arms. He squirmed back and forth against the wall as Jounouchi lunged for his neck over and over, murmuring obscenities while trying to bite him.

‘KATSUYA!’ Anzu screamed, startling everyone - however it worked, as Jounouchi’s head whipped around and his arms went limp. She jogged over and snaked her arm around his waist. ‘Come over here, we wanna see you!’

Jounouchi didn’t take his arms out of Kaiba’s grip, though, and he wiggled away from her. ‘Kitty’s here,’ he whined, and Kaiba’s face went crimson. Anzu threw her head back and cackled, Jounouchi giggling along with her, completely oblivious.

Kaiba shot a glare at the back of Jounouchi’s head and let go of his wrists, grabbing him by the waist and moving him to the couch as they all started laughing behind him.

‘Kitty?’ Honda asked, shaking his head at Kaiba who whipped around to face him, looking ready to kill. He stepped towards Honda who instinctively straightened up, their three inch height difference very apparent when they were this close.

‘If you _ever_ say that again, I will literally, not figuratively, murder you,’ Kaiba hissed down at him, turning sharply and heading for the kitchen to pour himself another shot.

~

After several rounds of beer pong, some people had paired off, but almost everyone had returned to the dance floor. Bakura had brought out several rounds of shots over the last half hour to ensure everyone was nice and drunk, always the attentive host. Everyone was shameless at this point, dancing on each other and making bad decisions.

Even Kaiba was getting a bit loopy by now, and was sprawled out in a kitchen chair that he’d pulled into the corner of the den, waiting patiently for the party to end. Jounouchi wiggled free from Honda’s grip across the room and stumbled over to him, falling back into his lap.

‘Are you ready to leave?’ Kaiba mumbled into his ear, trying to straighten them both up in the rather uncomfortable chair.

‘Nnn-nn,’ he slurred back, twisting around in an attempt to look at him. ‘Wantcha kiss someone else?’

Kaiba sighed. ‘Why?’

‘‘Cause you usually don’t wanna,’ Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba’s hand, fumbling as he attempted to turn around and straddle him.

‘And I do now?’ Kaiba asked, chewing his lip as he guided Jounouchi into place on top of him.

‘Ch, I _know_ you,’ Jounouchi scoffed. He threaded his feet through the legs of the chair, and Kaiba sighed and grabbed him by the waist to keep him upright. It was annoying how easily Jounouchi saw through him.

He ran a hand through Kaiba’s hair and tried to speak clearly. ‘You’re so fucking sexy when you kiss, Kaib.’

Kaiba hummed back at him and hiked his shirt up a bit, rubbing Jou’s newly exposed hip with his thumb. ‘All for you.’

Jounouchi rocked forward and pulled Kaiba’s hand off his waist before bringing it up to his face, attempting to maneuver it into his mouth. After letting him struggle for a few seconds, Kaiba helped out, smiling as Jou grinned with his finger between his teeth. He swirled his tongue around Kaiba’s finger, who clenched his jaw in an attempt to stop his eyelids from fluttering before Jou shoved his finger down his throat and brought it up slowly, pulling it out of his mouth and getting spit all over his face.

‘Katsuya,’ Kaiba muttered, squirming uncomfortably.

‘Mm?’ Jounouchi hummed and shifted his hand, placing Kaiba’s thumb on his bottom lip and sucking on the tip of it.

‘You are fucking beautiful,’ Kaiba breathed, now shifting back and forth underneath him. ‘We’re going home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most ultra mega favoritest thing ever is writing them roughhousing, like when Jou is drunk and gets all crazy and rough and Kaiba just laughs and loves it. I love them tooooooo much hope you enjoyed my weird shit <3

**Author's Note:**

> My most ultra mega favoritest thing ever is writing them roughhousing, like when Jou is drunk and gets all crazy and rough and Kaiba just laughs and loves it. I love them tooooooo much hope you enjoyed my weird shit <3


End file.
